When The Stork Delivers
by MyHavenisBooks
Summary: Jace is a CEO living the single life, until a baby is left at his doorstep with golden eyes. There was no doubt the child was his, but what could a playboy know about raising a child? He gets unsuspected help from a red-headed neighbor. Will the kind deed blossom into friendship and a new mother for Jace's son or just stay that, a simple deed?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Hey, this has been an idea I've been throwing around for a while now. It's one of those things that you make dialogue for and act out in the shower but forget about it when you get out. I personally love when Jace and Clary interact with kids, whether it is Max or anyone else, so this will be a little fluffy, sweet story about Jace and Clary with a kid. The catch is, it's a baby from one of Jace's one-night stands that ends up on his doorstep and Clary is just his artsy neighbor that is familiar with his endless stream of women.

 **Jace**

I love my bed. It's is literally the best bed I have had the liberty to sleep on, and that number is rather high. The mattress is like a night-long hug but firm enough for my back. Then, dressed in a fresh pair of thousand count sheets, it was heavenly. That said, you can understand why I'm not all that happy when I have to leave my bed, especially at three in the morning.

The knocks were harsh at first, startling me in the sheets, but then they turned timid and frantic. Then they stopped. I contemplated just rolling over and going back to sleep when I heard the harsh knocks return. Swinging myself out the bed, I stomp through my apartment, ready to fight with whatever ass decided this would be a good idea.

I tear the door open, making them groan on their hinges as my golden eyes scan the hallway for the culprit. My eyes dance to the ground in frustration and what I see makes me jump back into my apartment, slamming the door. My heart is hammering in my throat as I lean my back against the door, the handle digging into it.

A few seconds go by and I assume my sleep deprived eyes were simple showing me rather horrifying hallucinations, I hear soft whimpers turn into full on cries. Taking a deep breath, I slowly open the door, only creating a crack large enough to see with a single eye.

As I suspected, the flailing human baby was still there, very real. Just about as real as the spit dribbling down their chin and snot from their nose. I slowly inhale, trying to relax. It's not like their mine, right? I'll just call the police and they'll take him. Steeling myself, I swing the door open and bend down, my bare feet half on my wooden floors and the freezing linoleum of the hall.

The baby is wrapped in a light grey blanket and when I pick him up, he snuggles into my bare chest, his wet cheek rubbing along my skin, soothing himself. He was in a baby carrier, so I nudge it into my apartment with my foot before shutting the door.

I sit on the couch until the sniffling stops, then I grab a tissue from the side table and attempt to wipe the baby's face. Their eyes are red and when I look at the, for the first time, It's unsettling to see my own staring back. I had only seen these eyes twice in my life. When I looked at my father and when I look in the mirror, and now would be the third. I shrug this off and crumble the tissue up as the baby snuggles into me again.

I lean down and see the carrier has a bottle, a little bear and an envelope. I grab the envelope first and see it's rather unassuming. Slightly wrinkled, but pure white with elegant blue pen spelling out my name on the front. Cold sweat breaks out along my skin as I decide what to do. I carry the baby to my room and place him in the middle of the king sized mattress I love so dearly, surrounding him with pillows and the comforter so he doesn't roll off, if he can do that yet.

I tear the envelope open, fingers trembling.

 _Dear Jace,_

 _I'm really sorry. I am. We were just having fun, but this isn't fun anymore. After we broke up, I found out I was pregnant. I was too scared to tell you. I had the baby three months ago and decided it was best you didn't know, until now. I tried to have a connection, but I can't. There's still so much I want to do, and see, and I can't do it with a baby. I hope you understand,_

 _Aline Penhallow_

I remember Aline. She was a tall, beauty I had dated for a very brief time a little less than a year back. It was very casual, very open, and we never thought it would lead to this. Rereading the note, I feel disgust. How could she not tell me sooner? How could she just leave the baby on some stranger's doorstep, in a lonely hall where anyone could have come along?

I look at the baby and feel pity. How can a mother not love her child? Then I realize, that's what we have in common, not just our eyes, but the absence of our mother's love. Looking at the baby, eyes dropping, small chest rising and falling with each soft breath, I realize I have to help him. Even if he's not mine, he doesn't deserve to be left on another doorstep.

It's when I wake up that I realize I was way in over my head. The baby was still sleeping in his carrier where I had placed him, which I thanked God for. At eight I had woken up on my own accord and stretched across my bed, glad that crazy dream was over, until my eyes landed on the carrier right next to my bed where the kid was still sleeping.

Now, I was just lying there, staring at the ceiling as I thought of what I was getting myself into. I couldn't tell my family, not yet, so I had to do this on my own. I didn't really have friends, so that was out of the question. Then I remembered the fiery red head that lived on the floor below me. I'll admit, I had made a few jokes about it in the elevator if you know what I mean. She had simply shaken her head and got off at her floor with a 'have a nice day, Jace'

I always see her coming in and out with two young kids whom I assume are her niece and nephew, because at the end of the day or long weekend, a happy couple comes to pick them up. She must have some idea of what to do.

Getting dressed, I look over to the baby still sleeping soundly and sigh. I hope I don't screw up too bad the next few weeks.

I use the carrier to bring the baby with me down the stairs, seeing as the elevator is conveniently out of order. I come up to a door I believe to be Clary's and knock, hoping she's awake, or here. I hear someone call through the door and then it's being swung open.

"Hey Jace," she smiles. When her eyes dance to the carrier in my hand, she cocks and eyebrow and looks at me in slight surprise, "Who's this?" she asks.

"I'm not sure," I answer truthfully. She looks confused, and I don't blame her, "apparently, I have a kid and the mom left him or her on the doorstep last night," I sigh,

"Oh," she says. What else can you say?

"I need your help, big time," I tell her. She looks up at me and nods slowly.

"I'll be ready in ten," she motions for me to come inside, so I do, relief filling me to the brim.

 **Clary**

I leave Jace and his baby in the living room and retreat to my own to change from my pajamas. Pajamas I had hoped to stay in all weekend, but I couldn't just close the door in Jace's obviously distressed face. I met him the day he moved in and had reduced him to a shallow tool, but the more I ran into him, I had to appreciate his looks and although cocky, he is always a gentleman. I'd be lying if I said I didn't have at least the tiniest crush on him.

I threw on a black t-shirt with a pair of jeans and my jean jacket. Ever since befriending Isabelle, my shoe selection has slowly grown into a selection of heels, on pair of sneakers and a pair of old converses that I hardly ever wear anymore. I slip on a pair of black wedges before sliding out of my room just as baby whimpers fill the air.

Undoing my hair from its braid, I walk in to see Jace trying to console the squirming child with flailing limbs and toothless gums. I walk over and deftly pluck the baby from his hands, holding what I assume to be a little girl close to my chest, holding her head to my heart as I soothingly rub her back. Her cries turn to small whimpers.

When her small hands begin fisting in my shirt, intent on finding their way into my bra, I realize the problem.

"The mom didn't leave her with a bottle?" I ask, seeing how hungry the poor thing must be.

"It was bad when I checked it," Jace tells me. I nod and go to the kitchen. At least until we get her formula, warm milk will have to do. I heat some up, stirring the liquid with my finger in a pot as I bounce the baby on my hip, earning soft giggles.

"Why is your finger in her milk?" Jace asks confused.

"So I know when it gets warm without it being too hot. That way it doesn't burn," I trail off, waiting for him to fill in his baby's name, but he looks down in shame.

"Are you even sure she's a girl?" I inquire.

"No, the note didn't say and I wouldn't know," he replies. The poor guy was worse off than I thought. Noticing the milk was the perfect temp, I hand the baby to Jace, as he looks at her like a ticking bomb. I chuckle as I grab one of Max's spare sippy cups and poor the milk into it.

I grab the baby again and return to the living room, Jace trailing behind me. We sit on the couch side by side and Jace watches in fascination as I lay his baby across my arm, sitting her up just slightly as she latches onto the bottle, drinking hungrily.

She finishes it soon and I sit her up to burp her. When she lets out a small burp, giggling a little, I hand the happy baby back to Jace. Now the she is content and slightly sleepy looking, Jace looks much more comfortable holding her, even cradling her to his chest as I had done earlier. I feel my affections for the clueless, but trying, man in front of me grow.

"Well, I guess we should go shopping. Get her the essentials you know?" he suddenly says, standing and walking to the door. I nod, grabbing my bag from its respected hook and exit my apartment, locking the door.

 **Jace**

Watching Clary care for the baby made me see her in a whole new light, a flattering one. She looked like she was made to do this, so natural and calm. We are currently in a baby store only a few blocks from our apartment.

I'm currently pushing the cart with the baby in the baby basket, securely strapped in, playing happily with a stuffed bear Clary had grabbed her. Fully trusting the ginger angel, I simply follow her around as she tosses bottles, formula, and a bunch of other items into the basket. Money was not object in my life, being the CEO of my father's company, I didn't bat an eye at the tag of the items the piled up.

We even picked out a crib, changing table and stroller that would be arriving at the building before we even got back. Just as Clary was deciding which diapers to grab, a woman approached us. She looked to be older, small blue outfits in her hand, perhaps for a grandchild.

"Oh, what a beautiful baby," she cooed, as the baby looked up at her with big golden eyes.

"Thank you," I replied, smiling.

"How old is she?" the woman asked. I suppose she is a girl, everyone seems to think so.

"Three months," I reply, thinking of a little girl name to say if she asks.

"And what's her name?" Bingo. Why are people so damn nosey?

"Ezra," I reply, thinking of my mom's middle name. A name so rarely heard or used, but so beautiful.

"That's beautiful and unique," the woman smiled just as Clary comes up and drops the diapers into the basket.

"Oh sweetie, you look wonderful! Three months and you've already lost all the baby fat, miraculous!" she smiles at a confused Clary. My own cheeks go red, throat dry as Clary realizes what she means and begins to laugh.

"Yeah, miraculous. All my friends are so jealous," she laughs, looking at me, rather amused.

"I'll bet. I hope you're little girl has your gorgeous red hair. Hair like that and those eyes, dad is going to be fighting all the boys off," she laughs, "well, have a wonderful day and God bless little Ezra," then she's gone, leaving me flushed and Clary bursting with barely held giggles.

"So, you named our baby without my permission," she teases, poking me in the chest.

"She needed a name sometime, if she's even a girl," I whisper the last part. Clary rolls her eyes and unstraps Ezra.

"Well, let's go find out," she announces, opening the diaper pack and grabbing the wipes before disappearing into the ladies room. I drag the cart over and wait patiently outside the door for Clary. When she finally does come out, she looks surprised.

"Well, your little _boy,_ is going to need a new name," she tells him as she walks off, the little boy giggling in her arms and Jace smirks. He could handle a boy, his boy better than a little girl. Than he just about had a meltdown in the middle of the store. He had a son, his son. He was a father to a little boy that irrefutably looked just as he had as a baby. Angelic in a way he looked feminine until he grew into himself and became a very handsome boy.

He raced off after Clary who he found picking our boy clothes now, not even sparing a glance at the dresses and pink bows. She grabs a few items before declaring we are ready and walking with me to the checkout lane.

 **Clary**

The little boy fell asleep on me, and it was the best thing in the world. I had gone with Jace to his apartment so we could drop off all the stuff and get his baby boy washed up and fed again. Bath time had been quite entertaining, with Jace attempting it on his own, placing his son in the kitchen sink. He eventually let me take over and simply attempted to style the wisps of already golden hair his son had as the baby in question splashed about, excited to be surrounded by bubbles.

After, I had dressed him up in one of the soft blue onesies I had bought earlier today while Jace made his very first bottle after I told him the directions which he listened to intently. After the little boy had drunk himself into sleep, on my lap, Jace had showed me the letter his son had been delivered with. I don't understand how a woman could leave her baby out in the hall, claiming she hadn't connected with him. How could anyone not love this little bundle of giggles and big, beautiful eyes? He was the happiest baby she'd ever seen.

Now, she and Jace were sitting on his couch, thinking of baby names.

"He needs a name that will catch the ladies," Jace persisted, rubbing his son's back tenderly, opposite of his devilish smile and blazing eyes. I rolled my own, smiling.

"Okay, how about Ace?"

"Clary, he's not a card," Jace frowned.

"Jake," I suggested.

"That the name of an ass. It needs to be cool but not classic bad boy," he says, thinking really hard about this.

"Don't hurt yourself," I mutter. He turns and looks at me slowly.

"Was that a blond joke?" he asks, thoroughly offended.

"Maybe," I smirk cheekily.

"You're lucky you're holding a baby, or else you'd get it," he replies, wiggling his fingers near my sides, as if he's about to tickle me.

"Yeah, sure," I scoff, "anyways. What about Leo? It's mysterious, but has a sweet side," I tell him, thinking dreamily of my favorite name of all time.

"Hmm, I like it," he admits, "but what embarrassing nicknames can we give him from that? You know, the one we use when his friends are around when he's being a douche to embarrass him?" Jace asks innocently. I just blink at him in disbelief.

"Leo it is," I shake my head, "We can just do the usual for embarrassing nicknames. Pumpkin, cupcake, sweetie, whatever," I reply.

"Those are nicknames the mom uses. The only embarrassed one would be me if I said any of those," Jace replied.

"Fine, how about Will? We could call him Willy-boy or something?" I offer.

"PERFECT!" Jace exclaims, rubbing his hands together diabolically, laughing to himself.

"Good, case settled, Jace, meet your son William," I say tiredly.

"Nice to meet such a dashing baby," he replies coyly. I simply laugh at how goofy Jace is.

 **Jace**

Clary fell asleep. It was midnight and we had been talking about everything and anything. The truth was, before today, I didn't even know her favorite color, which is green. Not the neon green, but a rich emerald. I realized that she wasn't just beautiful, but smart and ambitious and pretty damn funny. And she already loved Will. She didn't put him down all day, even when he woke up in a rather sour mood. That didn't faze her though. Within minutes, she had him giggling heavily and snuggling deeper into her neck. It made her all the more beautiful in my eyes.

Currently, she was lying on my couch, Will already in the crib that had been delivered earlier today and we had assembled in my room, right next to my bed.

"Clary," I whispered, rubbing down her arm. She stirred lightly and sighed softly, "do you want to just stay the night and go home in the morning?"

"How about I go home and come back in the morning. I'll show you how to change Will," she mumbled, rubbing at her eyes.

"Okay," I whispered back. She stood, collecting her jacket and shoes.

"I have a spare key under the mat," I tell her as we walk to the front door.

"How original," she teased, laughing. I laughed back. I choked on my laughter as she wraps me in her arms, hugging me close, "see you tomorrow,' she says sleepily, and then she's gone, walking barefoot across the hall into the waiting elevator, waving a little before he doors closed.

I go back into my apartment and head to my room, taking a moment to look at Will. I was scared as hell. I was under the delusion that Clary would be here every day to help me survive this when even Aline wasn't. But I did know that I wouldn't abandon Will. As abrupt as he came into my life, it was clear to see he was my son, and if there was one thing a Wayland didn't do, it was abandon their own. I supposed that's why my mother wasn't a Wayland.


	2. Chapter 2

**Jace**

I wake up to the smell of coffee and crispy bacon. Sighing in contentment, I remember that Clary was coming over this morning, so she must be the source of the heavenly scents. I roll out of bed, sneaking a peak to find Will not in his crib and have a brief moment of panic before hearing his sweet giggles and realize Clary has already grabbed him.

After brushing my teeth, I walk into the kitchen to find Clary in only a long t-shirt, barefooted, bouncing Will on her hip as she twirls the spatula in her hand, humming to herself. Standing in the doorway of the kitchen, I watch quietly. In a deep part of my mind, this was what I always wanted. What I wanted to see with my parents, and what I wanted to experience with the right girl. If only this was my reality.

A few minutes pass and I feel my creepiness meter reach dangerous levels, so I decide to make my presence known.

"Good morning," I exclaim, walking over to the duo. My heart swells when Will reaches his pudgy hands out to me, babbling excitedly, his eyes bright with innocence.

"Good morning!" Clary replies brightly, handing will to me, "I couldn't sleep, so I thought I'd come and make breakfast," she explains, gesturing to the pot of steaming coffee, mound of bacon and a golden stack of pancakes.

"You my dear are an angel," I sigh, wincing slightly as Will tugs on my hair.

"Oh, your son loves hair and boobs," she rolls her eyes.

"Like father like son," I joke, tugging one of her red curls that hung around her shoulders and down her back.

"Haha," she replies dryly, turning off the stove as she flips the last pancake onto the plate, "can you bring the bacon over?" she asks, holding out the plate.

"Sure," I reply, shifting Will to one arm and grabbing the plate. As I walk away, I hear Clary laugh,

"Already carrying the kid like a pro,"

We have a wonderful breakfast; talking some more as Will tries to knaw on a piece of bacon with his baby gums. Needless to say, he doesn't get very far before throwing it down in annoyance. Clary laughs at his pouty face and begins giving him small spoonful's of applesauce instead.

"So, I was thinking, maybe I should get a nanny," I finally say. Realizing I still had work, lots of it, and Clary would probably want to get back to her old life soon, I would really be needing the help.

Clary looks at me slowly, "Jace, you do realize that's what I do for a living, correct? Isn't that why you came to me in the first place?" she asked.

"You're a nanny?" I ask astonished. I don't know what I'd been expecting, but it wasn't that.

"Yeah, I watch a pair of siblings all the time. I went to school for child psychology. I thought that's why you came to me for help," she replies, giving Will another spoon of applesauce.

"I didn't have anyone else to go to, and I thought they were your niece and nephew or something," I tell her honestly, "But in that case, would you like to be Will's nanny?" I ask, hoping she says yes. Will seems to love her already, and she is pretty awesome.

"Of course I will Jace," she beams.

"Perfect, what are your rates?" I ask, willing to pay top dollar.

"Jace, we're friends, don't worry about it," she waves me off. Friends, that stung a little. Internally grinning, I realize I will have to up the Jace charm to break out of the cold metal cell of the friend zone.

"Clary, you do realize I'm the CEO of a major company and can afford to pay my son's nanny," I mock her slightly.

"I do realize this, but don't worry about it," she counters, picking Will up from his high chair, "I'm going to give Will a bath, and then you are going to learn how to change a diaper," she points at me before exiting the room, a playful smile on her rosy lips.

Her creamy legs are on display and her long hair reaches her waist in a wave of crimson, making my fingers itch to run through it.

I think I'm going to have lots of fun breaking out of this friend zone.

 **Clary**

I had never felt so domesticated in my life. And I liked it. It had been another restless night, so when my clock stuck seven, I decided to just head over to Jace's. Upon entering his apartment, still in my pajamas, I didn't hear a sound. Will truly was a wonderful baby. I went into Jace's room and found Will standing in his crib looking antsy to get out, but quiet as a mouse. He still looked tired, but restless, just like me.

"Hey Willy-boy," I cooed softly, Grabbing him gently, pulling him up and out of the crib. He instantly placed his head over my chest, placing his thumb in his mouth, eyes glazed by sleepiness. On my way out, I grabbed his diaper bag, just in case his diaper needed a changing.

Closing Jace's door behind me, I walk into the living room. The early morning light makes Will perk up as he tries to grab at the rays streaking their way through the air. His chubby hands clap together and he slowly opens them, expecting to see a drop of captured sunlight, pouting when he finds his fingers empty.

I can't help but giggle as I lay him down on the couch to change his diaper. After I'm done, I decide to make him a bottle and Jace and I some breakfast.

Time skip to after breakfast.

I'm standing at the exceptionally large bathroom sink, watching as Will plays with the bubbles and warm water. He really loves his baths. I'm just about to finish when I feel a body press into my back and arms come around my waist. A chin rests on my shoulder and sighs softly.

"Hi Jace," I say, trying to act calm. His warm is soothing and his smell is intoxicating.

"Hi," he whispers huskily. One of his hands leaves my waist and goes to ruffle Will's barely there golden wet waves. The baby laughs at the contact and reaches up to take hold of his dad's hand, playing with his long fingers.

"He's all set," I tell Jace, turning to look at him. He nods with a small smile, but doesn't make any movement.

"After he's dressed, do you want to bring him to the park?" he asks hopefully.

"That sounds like fun!" I exclaim. I've always loved the park with all the trees and people strolling around.

"Perfect," he smiles. After a few seconds of simply staring at each other, Jace clears his throat and shakes his head, as if to clear it of a dense fog. He offers a smile and walks away, his pajama pants riding dangerously low on his narrow hips.

I turn back to a happy will who reaches out to me, his little gingers pruney.

"Are you all ready?" I ask, grabbing a towel from the rack as I scoop Will up with the other arm. I wrap the towel around him and walk into Jace's room where all his clothes are. There is no sign of Jace, so I leisurely pick out an outfit for Will and get him dressed. He's in a pair of dark blue capris and a white t-shirt with a pair of red converses. I always loved baby shoes, so small and perfect.

When Will is dressed, I sit down on the floor with him in my lap. Then, I stand him up between my legs, my hands holding him up. He looks down amazed, as if he didn't know his body could stand on its own. He starts stomping his feet, giggling heavily with each step.

"Having fun," I hear from behind me. I turn my head and will looks up to see Jace leaning against the doorway, dressed in a white t-shirt and jeans. Instead of red, he has on classic black and white converses.

"Oh, loads of fun," I reply, picking Will up and placing him in Jace's arms. He looks more comfortable than he did yesterday, until Will tries to throw himself back to the floor, his back arching over Jace's arms. Jace stumbles slightly at the sudden movement, a look of unadultered horror on his face, but he catches Will easily and holds him a little closer to his chest.

"That was close," he huffs.

"I won't tell anyone," I joke as I slide past the duo into the hallway. I make my way to the door and turn around, finding Jace there as well, "I'm going to go change. I'll meet you two in the lobby," I tell him. Jace nods and gives a little wave as he grabs Will's baby bag with the other hand.

 **Jace**

I'm waiting with Will down in the lobby when my phone starts to ring. I look at the caller I.D to see it's my step-brother Alec. I hesitate before answering, hoping will doesn't decide to laugh or cry as soon as I do.

When I muster up the courage, I hit accept and put the phone to my ear, "Hey Alec," I say.

"Hey, Izzy wants everyone at Pandemonium tonight to celebrate Simon's birthday," he says, preamble be damned. Simon was Izzy's dorky fiancé that we had all practically grown up with since he transferred to our school in the third grade.

"I don't think I can make it," I say, looking down at Will who was trying to untie his triple knotted shoelaces.

"Why? You do understand Izzy will drag you from your apartment by a noose around your throat," he inquires.

"I'm sick," I offer lamely.

"Jace, you don't sound sick. If it's a new girl, I'll cover for you, but I can't guarantee Izzy won't be pissed," he offers.

"It's not a girl, just some stuff I have to take care of. I'll see if I can make it,' I reply, not wanting to hang my brother out to dry with our admittedly horrifying sister.

"Alright, talk to you later," he hangs up just as I hear Magnus, his eccentric boyfriend, bustle into the apartment squealing about matching headbands. I'm glad I didn't hear the rest of that particular conversation.

I slide my phone back into my pocket as I hear the elevator ding and Clary emerges. Will immediately begins to wiggle in my lap, reaching out to her. She smiles brightly and walks over in her platform wedges, scooping Will up with a raspberry to the cheek.

She looks tall in her shoes, her legs adorned in tight black jeans and she wears a white t-shirt like Will and I, a black leather jacket over the top.

"Ready to go?" she asks, shifting Will to her hip. I stand and shoulder his baby bag which was a simple, messenger looking black bag. Completely unlike the other powder puff pink and blue ones we saw.

"Of course," I throw an arm over her shoulder and leads us from the building. She leans into my side as we walk to the park just down the street. When we get there, we grab a bench under the shade of a large oak and Will is placed on Clary's lap.

"So, my friend's birthday is today," Clary begins. I look over at her.

"Really?" I inquire.

"Yeah, I haven't talked to him in years, but he just called and said he was having a party, and that he wanted me to come," she continues. Could it be the same party Alec told me about? Could Clary's estranged friend be Simon?

"You should go, have fun," I tell her. Clary deserves to have a night out after all she's done for me.

"But, are you going to be okay with Will?" she asks cautiously.

"It'll only be a few hours, and how else will I learn to take care of him, if you do it all. Not that I don't love you for it, but I need to learn," I wince at my word choice, but she seems unaffected, if not, a little brighter by my admission.

"Okay, it should only be an hour or two. He's having it at some club, but that's not really my scene," she tells me, "Then I'll come back and we can watch a movie or something," she says excitedly. I nod with a goofy grin. It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside knowing she likes spending time with me as much as I do with her.

"Sounds perfect," I respond, wrapping an arm over her shoulder once more, relishing in the way she slides right up next to me.

 **Clary**

After a couple of hours at the park, Will has fallen asleep with a balloon in each hand and belly full of ice cream, making Jace and I decide it was time to head back. He carries Will this time and we talk about what movie we plan on seeing tonight.

We get into the lobby and I ask Jace to come and help me pick an outfit for tonight, since my place is behind an easel in paint splattered aprons or in the park in jeans and a t-shirt with a kid on each arm.

Heading up to my apartment, I mentally think of the contents of my closet, hoping there is something I can wear in there.

"So, what do you want to wear? A dress?" Jace asks, lying across my bed with Will curled up on his stomach.

"I guess," I say, overwhelmed as I stare at the wall of fabric behind my closet door. I go all the way to my forgotten corner and pull out three dresses I've had since senior year of high school.

"Which one?" I say, holding them up. Jace looks up slightly and smirks.

"I think I'll need you to model them so I can decide," he replies, folding his hands behind his head, making a show of getting comfy on my bed.

I groan long and mournful before throwing my jacket next to him. My shoes are thrown to the floor one by one. Then I remove my t-shirt and jeans. I never got the big deal when personally my underwear covers more than half the bathing suits on the market. Still, Jace looks wide eyed and open mouthed as I stand there, removing the first dress from the hanger.

Only when I slide the green material over my head does he seem to return to reality and observe what I'm wearing.

"Nope, too sweet and conservative," he tells me, shaking his head. I had told him which club I'd be going to, so I trusted his opinion, removing the first dress and go for the second.

"Better, but I like you in black better," he said in response to the lapse of judgment I called the red dress I was in.

The final dress made his eyes pop and his mouth drift open. I smiled as I turn to look in the mirror.

"Absolutely not," he says, his voice a little raspy.

"Why not?" I ask in shock. What the hell was wrong with this one?

"You look too good! Guys are going to be all over you!" he exclaims.

"Then I guess this one wins," I try to be coy, but my cheeks are flaming at his partial compliment.

Jace comes and stands behind me, lying Will in the middle of the bed before he does so. He places his hands on my hips and places his chin on my shoulder like he did this morning. It felt fine, but seeing it in the mirror made it all the more real, and intimate, and couple-ey.

"You do look beautiful, just, be careful with those Pandemonium boys," he sighs.

"I wish you could come and keep me company," I whisper, thinking of how awkward things could get with Simon and his friends I had yet to meet.

"Me too Clary," he whispers back, placing a feather kiss to my cheek before moving to scoop up Will, "but I'll be here when you get back," then he's gone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Jace**

After I had gotten back to the apartment with Will, who had woken up in the elevator, I resolved to give him another bath and get him some dinner. I go through the motions juts as I have watched Clary do a couple times now without incident.

Once Will is all cleaned up and fed, I drift over to the living room to watch a little t.v. Will sits happily on my lap, his hands running over the material of the lion that adorns his onesie.

I get a text from Clary telling me she's heading out and that she'll see us both later. I respond that we'll be waiting and return to my show. Will drifts off every once in a while, his soft body relaxed against mine.

I smile down at his curling hair that I'm certain will be honey blond, savoring this first moment alone with him. A moment that unlike the others, is calm and not filled with panic and worry. I can do this being a dad thing. I know I already love Will, and it will be cake if I'm lucky enough to have Clary by my side.

 **Clary**

I catch a cab to the downtown club, my insides twisting as I imagine how this will all go. Simon had told me he had a girlfriend now and she'd be there with her brother and his boyfriend. So I will definitely be the fifth wheel.

I can only pray that Simon and I fall right back into the way we were before, and that I fit into his life now, the life of clubs and girls and not having his nose buried in manga.

Arriving at the club, I see the line down the block and deflate, unsure how on earth I'll be getting in. I get out of the cab and am about to make the trek to the back of the line when I'm approached by a sparkly man that is shirtless beneath his leather blazer.

"Are you Clary?" he asks, eyeing me up and down.

"Uh, yes," I respond stupidly, to a stranger no less.

"Perfect. I'm Magnus, Simon's friend. I was just coming out for some air, and to get you in the club," he tells me, gesturing to the line.

"Okay, it's nice to meet you," I smile, offering my hand. He looks at it and smirks before pulling me in for a hug. His abdomen is hard and warm against my front, but his arms are comforting like an older brother's would be. I return the hug readily, knowing this Magnus character will be an instant favorite of mine.

"Let's head in, Isabelle is dying to meet you," he whispers, wrapping a platonic arm over my shoulder, leading me into the front doors without so much as a glance from the bouncer.

The music makes the floor pulse beneath my feet, the air hangs heavy with heat as bodies move in time to the beat and pulsing lights. Magnus removes his arm from my shoulders, grabbing my hand instead to lead me through the mass of people. His fingers are long and warm in my own, and I stick close to his back, not wanting to get separated.

When we seem to enter a clearing, I see a group of three around a circular booth. Another boy stands and greets Magnus with a kiss before tossing me a smile. A girl that seems to be his relatives in some shape or form sits in the booth, eyes critical, but a small smile on her lips. And in the very center is a boy I can hardly recognize, who gawks back at me.

"Clary?" he asks, standing from the booth to approach me. He places his hands on my shoulders before crushing me to his chest in a hug, nearly lifting me off the ground.

If there was any doubt this was my Simon, it vanished when I feel his lean body against mine, his scent of coffee beans and leather filling my nose. I wrap my arms around him as well, happy to see my other half after all these years.

"I've missed you so much," I whisper to him. College seemed to throw us, as unwilling as we were, into very different paths, straining our friendship. With hundreds of miles between us, it was hard to keep things as they always had been, but now, I know we can get back there.

"Me too Clary, me too," he whispers back. I pull away and see Isabelle standing, smiling at us. I smile at her and move to offer her my hand, but as Magnus did, she goes in for a hug.

"I'm a hugger," she tells me as she squeezes me tight. I return the hug, finding her body to be how I remember my mother's to be, her scent light and floral, body lean and willowy.

"I can tell," I chuckle, hugging her back. When we break, she places her hands on my shoulders.

"Simon has told me so much about you, and I'm so glad you're here," she tells me, onyx eyes never straying from mine, holding only sincerity in their gaze.

"I look forward to getting to know you," I reply, suddenly very excited that I could have a potential female friend. I was never very good at those.

"Well, since we are all here, how about we get drinks," Magnus offers, already angling his body toward the bar. We all nod and migrate over. After voicing our orders, we return to the booth.

The group asks me about what I do and what my plans are, as well as share their own. The drinks come and we toast to Simon's birthday. They tell me they plan on having a sit down dinner at his and Izzy's house next weekend for a few more people which I happily agree to attending.

"Hopefully my other brother can make it," Izzy sighs, "He was supposed to be here, but he bailed last minute," she says, her feathers utterly ruffled.

"Jonathan has a habit of it," Magnus offers, downing the rest of his drink. They nod in agreement, and I find myself wondering what the other Lightwood brother could be like, considering how sweet and welcoming his siblings were.

"Well, que sera sera, I say we dance," Magnus continues, grabbing Alec by his hands and dragging him onto the floor.

Izzy follows, Simon promising to follow after.

"Are you okay? If you want, you can call a friend," he says awkwardly. My mind flashes to Jace and Will at the apartments and feel an ache in the pit of my stomach.

"I'm fine," I smile at my friend, "I'll just listen to the music, but you my dear Simon have a very pretty woman who wants to dance with you, so you should go," I urge him. He squints his eyes and leans back, making a show of getting comfy beside me.

"So, no boyfriends, lovers, or other for me to talk to," he asks, trying his very hardest to sound casual.

"No, well what do you mean by other?" I tease. He chokes on his drink before chuckling dryly.

"Haha, jokes on me I guess. I'll get out of your hair, but please try to have some fun," he says concerned.

"I am having fun," I tell my childhood friend. He nods, gives me a tight squeeze and then disappears into the gyrating crowd.

I sit with my thoughts for a moment before deciding to try my hand at dancing. I have witnessed a few pretty faces in the crowd. I stand awkwardly on the edge of the floor before taking a brave step into the crowd. A bartender walks around with trays of shots. I down one for liquid courage and begin moving my hips to the music.

I feet follow as my arms lift above my head. My hips bump into those of others, my back meeting with others. When I feel warm hands engulf my waist, I feel my insides flutter in excitement, thinking of golden hair and eyes. I turn and feel disappointment curl in my core.

But I'm not inconsolable.

The man in front of me is like a black and white photo, skin of ivory, eyes and hair the color of midnight with the twinkle of excitement I feel building.

"Hi," he whispers into my ear, his hands curling around my back, staying respectfully above my south end.

"Hi," I whisper back, smiling up at the face of a model. He's almost too pretty. I prefer Jace's unruly curls and slight golden stubble. This guy was trim, hair perfect, skin baby smooth. But I guess we can dance.

"What's your name?" he asks, tugging me a little closer as even more individuals join the floor.

"Red," I say after a moment, not wanting this to go much farther than a few dances.

"I'm Sebastian," he tells me, one hand coming up to tug on one of my curls. The lights flash across his face, making his eyes look hallow and dark and a little demented. I shift uncomfortably, but he doesn't seem to notice.

I feel my hip vibrate as my phone receives a message. I pull it out to see a picture of Jace and Will, both with sunglasses, dominating the screen. I open the actual message and see something that makes me smile.

 _Hope you're having fun! Can't wait till you get back. I have a ton of movies picked out_

"Who are they?" a voice asks. I look up, just now remembering the person before me. This picture couldn't have come at a more perfect time.

"My boyfriend and …son," I reply, trying to get him away from me. I don't have such a good feeling about him.

"Oh, really," he asks disbelieving.

"Yup, I was here for a bachelorette party, but I should really be going," I tell him, seeing Simon and Izzy return to the table. I try to get their attention to no avail.

"Well, he doesn't have to know anything," he tells me. For a second I don't know what he means, until I feel lips on my own and struggle to get free. His grips only tightens, his hands lowering, finding the skin of my legs under the seemingly shorter dress. I push against his chest and when this doesn't work, I knee him in his special place. He grounds out a few unsavory words as I walk to the booth, ice in my veins.

"I have to go," I tell them in a trance.

"But it's still early!" Izzy protests.

"Yeah, but I have work," I reply, grabbing my bag, pulling them each in for a hug, "I'll definitely be at the dinner, okay? Tell Magnus and Alec I said it was great meeting them," then I'm gone, feeling sick and worried with no idea where Sebastian went.

I catch a cab and tell the driver my address, a pressure and burn of tears behind my eyes. I'd never had an experience like that before.

When I get to the apartments, I go straight to Jace's and knock. He answers the door shirtless, Will in the same state in his arms.

I laugh a little at how he loves matching himself to his son just as I feel the tears fall. He had been smiling widely back at me, but now he tugs me inside and into his arms, kicking the door shut.

"What happened?" he asks his arm secure across my shoulders.

"Some guy…" I begin. I feel his muscles tense and his skin burn in anger.

"Who?" His voice sends some pleasant and some not down my spine.

"Can I borrow some clothes?" I ask instead, pulling back to hug my arms around myself.

"Of course," he runs off to his room and I follow close behind. He attempts to rifle through his drawers with Will in his arms, I take the baby, finding comfort in his warmth. Jace gives me grateful smile and quickly pulls a shirt.

"Do you want pants also? I may have to make a trip to your apartment for those," he tells me.

"No, the shirt is fine," I say, knowing his height, will result in the material being longer than this dress anyways. Jace nods and exchanges the shirt for Will before leaving the room. I pull the shirt on quickly and leave my dress on the bed and my shoes on the floor.

The boys are waiting for me when I enter the living room. Movies are scattered across the coffee table and Jace is trying to get Will to choose one.

"Just pick one up," he urges, resulting in Will just giggling and pushing a few over the edge. I laugh at this, making them both look my way. I walk farther into the room as Will tries to take a few wobbly steps my way. I catch him just before he stumbles onto the plush carpet.

I swing him up into my arms and sit next to Jace on the couch.

"I ordered pizza," Jace tells me, "and made milkshakes," he smiles as I moan.

"You are a gift," I cry as I run to the kitchen just as the bell rings. Jace chuckles and I hear him pad to the door. I pour myself a shakes and hear Jace talk to the guy. His voice sounds just like… I shudder. I feel the burn return to my eyes as Jace comes in with the pizza.

"Sebastian," I whisper. He freezes.

"Is that the guy?" he asks. I nod, "What did he do?"

"He kissed me, but he wanted more. It's not a big deal, but I just didn't like how he made me feel, so I left," I tell him, a little embarrassed. I feel arms wrap me up and tug me into a firm chest, unlike earlier tonight. These arms offer comfort and protection without condition.

"I'm sorry. You should have had fun tonight. I should have been there," he whispers.

"It's okay. I'm okay. But I am hungry, "I laugh, trying to lighten the mood. He pulls back and nods. Then a little grin splits Jace's cheeks.

"What?" I ask, shifting Will to my hip as I sip my shake.

"It's just," he blushes, grabbing plates, "I never thought I'd have a son. Or that I'd be having pizza and movie milkshake dates with a girl and said son," he admits.

"I'd never thought I'd be wearing my male neighbor's clothes, be holding his son, drinking a shake, but here we are," I reply.

"And I'm loving it," he finishes, saying what I had been planning to before bringing the pizza to the living room.

 **Jace**

We watch some horror movie until its 2am and the pizza is gone. Will had been knawing on a crust, which I found amusing. Clary told me it was because he's teething and his gums were itchy.

Now, he was fast asleep on Clary's chest, which rises and falls slowly in sleep. I pick him up and gently shake her awake.

"Clary, do you want to spend the night?" I ask. She looks up sleepily before nodding and smiling a little, following me to my room.

"I'll take the couch," I tell her after changing Will and setting him in his crib, but she shakes her head.

"I don't mind sharing," she whispers. I nod and slide into bed, having her follow. We let the comforter envelope us before Clary leans over and places a kiss on my cheek.

"Thank you Jace, I've never had anyone like you," she tells me, placing her head on my shoulder. I place and arm around her shoulders, pulling her even closer.

"I've never had anyone like you. I wouldn't want to," I tell her. We are both silent for the rest of the night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Jace**

Waking up in the morning, for just a moment, I can pretend that I have the life I never even dreamed of wanting. I can pretend that the girl wrapped around me is my wife, and that she's the mother of my amazing son that sleeps only feet away from my bed.

Before I open my eyes, I can pretend that Clary wears a diamond ring on her left hand that she would never dream of taking off, and that Will had her emerald eyes.

But that's crazy and only material for dreams. Because Clary is my friend, and I doubt she wants me the way I want her. But still, a guy can dream. So, I curl my arms ever tighter around her and inhale her sweet scent.

When she begins to stir, I stay where I am, wanting to know how she feels about the way her body wrapped around mine in the middle of the night. I close my eyes and will my breathing to soften, hoping to effectively feign sleep.

"Jace?" I hear her whisper against my ear, probably wondering if I'm awake. Seeing I'm 'still sleeping' she simply rolls over, but keeps her back firmly secured against my chest. The arm that is stretched out under her neck extends just in front of her now. She gently takes my hand and begins playing with my fingers, twining her own with mine, massaging the tendons. After a few minutes, I squeeze her hand back, enjoying how she only lets her hands remain in mine.

I lean over to place my chin on her shoulder, pulling my other arm over her waist. She turns her head a little to look at me, smiling.

"Good morning," she smiles.

"Good morning," I reply and before my mind can censor my actions, I place a light kiss to her nose. I watch in wonder as her cheeks flush, "Will you go out to dinner with me?" I blurt.

"What?" she laughs a little in shock.

"Will you go to dinner with me? Just you and I," I ask her.

"What about Will?" she asks.

"I have to tell my brother about him. He already knows somethings up, and if anyone should know, it's him. Once he knows, he'll love to babysit," I tell her, thinking of Alec's worried tone yesterday.

"Okay," she nods, "do you want me to be here when you tell him? Or, I could go to my place," she asks.

"I think I should talk to him about things first, and then introduce him to Will and you," I admit.

"I could take Will to the park again and then bring him up when you're ready," Clary offers.

"That would be perfect," I admit. She nods and we continue to just lay there until we hear rustling from Will's crib as he wakes up. Clary sits up slowly and looks down towards his crib. I sit up as well, but she places a hand on my chest, pushing me back down into the mattress.

"I got him, figure out what you're going to say to your brother," she whispers, getting up and out of bed, padding over to Will. Soon, she's standing at the foot of the bed with a groggy Will in her arms. He's taken to sucking his thumb, so it's of course fastened in his mouth as he lays his head on Clary's shoulder.

"I'll start breakfast," she announces before leaving the room, and me to call Alec. Looking at my phone screen, I see its 8:30, and Alec should be up. I call my early rising brother, expecting to hear his chipper morning voice and the sound of a coffee maker percolating, but instead am met with low grumbles.

"Alec?" I ask into the receiver.

"Negative," the voice grinds out, able to barely string words together into sentences.

"Magnus?" I ask.

"Nope," the voice sounds slightly clearer and I notice it as Izzy's fiancé, Simon.

"Hey Simon," I call into the phone, getting up from bed and moving to my dresser.

"Hey, Alec left his phone at mine and Izzy's last night, but he should be over to pick it up soon," he explains.

Nodding on my end I reply, "Sounds good. When he gets there, tell him to swing by if he can. I have to talk to him. And by the way, Happy Birthday," I smile.

"Thanks Jace, I'll let him know,"

"Gracias Senor," I joke, "I'll see you at the dinner," the line goes silent and I also hang up, tossing my phone onto my bed so I can get dressed and brush my teeth.

 **Clary**

I'm currently sitting with Will in McDonalds. I really wanted a Big Mac, and I thought he may have fun seeing the Ronald statue. I left the apartment about two hours ago, but am waiting for Jace's text saying it's all clear for Will and I to head back. My fingers desperately itch to ask how everything is going, but restrain myself, knowing this isn't a conversation that deserves to be interrupted.

Will drinks his bottle greedily as I eat my lunch, a thin line of milk dribbling down his chin. I feel eyes on me and turn my head to see a woman about my mother's age looking at us. Seeing me notice her, she looks sheepish, but speaks sweetly.

"Your son is adorable," she coos. I feel taken aback by the statement, looking down at the baby boy I know already carved himself a place in my heart, yet he didn't come from me.

"Thank you, but I just know he's going to look like his dad," I smile down at Wil who giggles, as if he knows this will be our little secret.

"Well, he must be a very handsome young man," the woman comments.

"Oh, he is," I reply. At that moment, my phone buzzes against the tabletop. I look down at the screen and see Jace's name. I smile apologetically at the woman as I open the message. She simply nods.

 _Ready when you are._ The text reads.

"I'm sorry, but we have to get going," I tell the woman.

"Oh, no apology necessary! Have a wonderful day," she exclaims, smiling warmly at Will who giggles and waves a pudgy hand. Throwing out my trash, I gather Will and we make our way ho- to the apartments.

 **Jace**

Alec's leg is bouncing feverishly and he shoots glances at the door every few seconds.

"Please, calm down," I plead. He shoots me a look and stands.

"Calm down. You want me to calm down! You just told me you got some girl pregnant, she left the kid on your doorstep and now you have another girl practically living with you acting like the kid's mom!" he yells.

"First, the kid's name is Will and second, I really like Clary," when I say her name, Alec freezes.

"What?"

"Clary?" he says the name like a question, "as in short with curly red hair and pretty awesome green eyes," I shift uncomfortably.

"Why, do you know her?" I ask.

"Well, I don't know, maybe she's SIMON'S CHILDHOOD FRIEND THAT WE ALL MET FOR HIS BIRTHDAY!" Alec screams. He begins pacing.

"Even if she is-"I begin.

"If" Alec scoffs.

"IF she is, I don't see the big deal. You guys all like her didn't you?" I inquire.

"Yeah, but it's all just too trippy," Alec sighs, sinking back into the couch just as the front door opens.

I hear footsteps walking down the hall, getting much closer. Alec shoots up just as Clary emerges, Will balanced on her hip.

"Alec? What are you doing- oh," she says, "You're Jace's brother," she decides.

"Sadly," I hear him mutter before coming a little closer.

"And you know everything that's going on," Clary continues, to which Alec nods.

"Well then, I guess this is Will, your nephew," she holds a sleepy Will out to Alec, who steps back like she offered him a grenade. When I start to chuckle, Clary sends me a glare that makes me choke it down.

"Come on, I fed him, burped him and he's sleepy. Nothing bad can happen," Clary tells Alec soothingly, bringing Will a little closer. This time, he reaches out a hand, utterly fascinated by his uncle's shining silver chain. Gingerly, Alec puts his hands out and grabs Will, bringing the relaxed baby into his arms.

After a few seconds, he seems to relax and even smiles. I lean over to Clary who is watching the exchange from beside me.

"How was your day?" I whisper, stirring the hair by her ear. I relish the way she shivers.

"Good," she responds, and I have a feeling something happened she doesn't want to say right here and now, "How was the talk?" she asks.

"As to be expected. He scolded me on the importance of protection and ranted about how stupid I am and how I'll never grow up, then proceeded to say I should just let mom raise Will so he can last to his first birthday," I recount.

"All that was to be expected?" she laughs.

"Oh, right, he also asked if I was sure it was mine, which I know he is. I mean, look at him," I gesture to where Alec is now trying to evade the fingers trying to probe at his tongue and teeth, "maybe we should help," I whisper.

"Nah, they need to bond," Clary waves them off, making her way to the kitchen.

"Oooo, your evil," I chuckle.

"Only on days that end in y,"


	5. Chapter 5

**Clary**

After a nice and rather uneventful dinner, it was clear to see how in love Alec was with his first nephew. He constantly played with him and made faces over his plate of pasta. He even offered to babysit anytime, excited to see Will again.

He parted saying he'd let Jace tell the rest of the family on his own, but he had to do it soon.

"Mom would just love him," he had said before leaving. Jace stood stiffly as he shut the door, eyes blank.

"Are you okay? I thought you'd be happy," I ask, unsure what was said to have him look like this.

"I am," he whispers, "It's just that, Alec's mom isn't my mom," he tells me, turning around when we hear Will fussing in the other room. Jace frees him from his highchair, but even when we stand facing each other, he doesn't offer any further words on the subject, and I don't push it.

I walk up and place a soft kiss to his cheek before moving my lips to his ear, "When you're ready to talk, I'll be here," I whisper before starting to wash the dishes from dinner.

After a few minutes, I feel his warm breath on my neck as he stands right behind me.

"Will you spend another night with me?" he asks softly.

"Of course," I whisper back.

After we're done with dinner, I head to my apartment to grab some sleep clothes, underclothes and an outfit for tomorrow. Walking in, I realize just how much I've missed it. I had gotten the landlord's permission to paint the walls of I painted them back to white when I moved out. My easel was set by the window and I had the most comfortable couch in eternity.

My room was full of sketches and half-finished paintings. The bed was large and plush with warm quilts and an abundance of pillows. Jace's bed was nice, but I missed my own, and he was such a blanket hog.

As I pack, I glance around, and with a moment of silence, I realize tomorrow is a very big day, my brother's birthday. I panic a little, realizing I have to drive four hours upstate to my parent's ranch for the party he was having. That meant I had to get up at six to get ready and get there to help setup.

Groaning, I grab his gift that I luckily bought and wrapped months ago and set it on my bed before setting out my clothes.

When everything is set, I grab my overnight bag and head back up to Jace's apartment. I open the door to see Jace wet and carrying a giggling and very naked Will.

"What on earth did I miss?" I laugh, dropping my bag by the door.

"Bath time with Satan," Jace glowers at Will who has gone boneless in his arms, making himself into a giggling noodle.

"Oh, you know you love him," I wave Jace off, grabbing Will's chubby body so I can dress him for bed.

"I do, but you left and it's like he became possessed!" Jace exclaims, "He was splashing and throwing his bath toys at me!" he complains as I expertly sling Will into a diaper and onesie.

"You poor thing," I coo at Jace.

"I barely made it out alive," he replies dryly before whipping his damp shirt off, showing glistening abs and a light dusting of golden chest hair.

Swallowing hard, I cough a little then sit on his bed.

"I have to leave early tomorrow," I begin.

"Really, why? I thought I could take you to breakfast tomorrow," he asks, sitting beside me.

"That's really sweet, but it's my brother's birthday and I just remember he's having a party upstate, like four hours away," I reply. He nods and lays back. I place Will next to him, then lay back as well.

"I guess I'll just hang out here with Will then. Maybe go to the park," he says, sounding a little disappointed, like a little boy being told no.

"Or," I begin, "you can come with me," I offer. TO be honest, I like Jace, a lot. And I need to know what my parents think of him. He looks over at me slowly.

"Really?" he asks.

"Yeah, my mom is always asking me to bring people to these things, but I never did. You can come with me and we can bring Will. They have a bunch of land and fruit trees and a lake. It should be fun," I tell him, feeling excited.

"That does sound like fun," he grins, "and I would love to go with you," Jace responds.

I beam at him, and lean over to give a tight hug, "This is so awesome," I whisper to him.

"I agree,"

The next morning, it is hard to get up from the warmth of Jace's mattress, but when his clock goes off at six sharp, we are all awake. Jace gets Will ready as I take a shower and do my hair. Then, I set up his baby bag with everything he'll need for the day while Jace's gets ready.

We work like a well-oiled machine and by seven we are out the door and on the road. Will has already fallen back to sleep in his car seat and I'm munching on a donut we picked up on the way. Jace hums with the radio, but he seems a little anxious.

"Are you okay?" I ask, placing a hand on his. He looks over briefly before looking back to the road.

"Just a little nervous," he says honestly, "I've never met a girl's parents before,"

"Well don't worry. My mom is really awesome and my dad is as laid back as they come. My brother may interrogate you, but he's okay," I say teasingly.

"Is he a cop or something?" Jace asks curiously with a playful tint to his voice.

"Yes, actually, with lots of cop friends and a cop girlfriend," I reply. Jace looks over with wide eyes and I just nod.

"Shit," he mutters.

"Oh Jace, don't worry. I'm sure he'll love you, and I'll make sure he's not too harsh," I say, trying to ease his nerves.

"Alright," he sighs, sagging in his seat, but his eyes still look alert. I can't help but chuckle.

Driving up the long driveway to my house, Jace seems much more at ease. We joked the whole rest of the drive and he seems to be in good spirits. Will woke up about half an hour ago and was now mesmerized by all the brightly colored trees lining the drive.

"It's beautiful up here," Jace tells me.

"I know, I love the city, but this is pretty great,"

He parks along the rest of the cars and we get out. Jace grabs the gift and Will's bag, while I grab Will, who is trying to reach for the butterflies that flit overhead.

I ring the doorbell and hold my breath until my dad comes to the door. He smiles, and then looks shocked by what I'm carrying in my hands and the man standing beside me.

"Clary!" he still exclaims, pulling me in for a tight hug, still aware not to crush the giggling child between us. Will immediately reaches up to feel his salt and pepper facial hair, amazed.

"And who is this?" he asks, putting a hand out to wave at Will.

"That is Jace," I look to the boy beside me, "And this is Will, Jace's son," I reply. I see relief in my father's eyes and am taken aback. Did he think I had a child and never breathed a word to him, or especially mom?

"It's so nice to meet you, I'm Jace" Jace says, holding out a hand to my dad with a large white smile. Dad smiles back and takes Jace's hand in his.

"Likewise," he grins, "and I know Jocelyn will love to meet you, Clary's never brought a boy home before," Dad winks cheekily before disappearing into the house.

"Really Clarissa?" Jace asks in joking disbelief.

"Yes Jace," I reply, walking in with him at my heels. I hear voices coming from the kitchen, so I tell Jace he can put out things in the living room and when he does we walk in together. Voices immediately cease and I recognize my mother and my aunt standing by the island.

My mom smiles brilliantly, "Luke said we had a few extra guests," she walks over and hugs me tightly, "that man is very handsome," she whispers, making me flush.

"And you must be Jace," she pulls Jace into a hug, surprising him, but he reciprocates it quickly and smiles into her shoulder.

"It's nice to meet you," he tells her.

"Same, sweetie, and who is this," she swoops in and scoops up Will, tickling his neck.

"That would be my son," Jace supplies.

"And I'm assuming my daughter is not the mother," she says offhandedly,

"No, ma'am, she's not. But the mother isn't in the picture, never really was," he replies softly. My mom simply nods.

"Well, I'm glad you all could make it, the birthday boy should be here soon," she smiles, but then a catch a look that says we will be talking about this later, alone.

 **Jace**

I help Clary's father, Luke, set up tables in the backyard while Clary preps things inside. Apparently her cousin has a baby as well, so she offered to watch Will, to which I agreed.

"So, how old is Will?" Luke finally asks.

"Only four months," I reply.

"You know, we haven't seen Clary in about 13 months," he says pointedly.

I chuckle before saying, "No, will is not her's, I promise. I was with another girl. We broke up and a moth ago, she dropped Will on my doorstep saying he was mine, which he is. Clary is my neighbor and was kind enough to help me out with him and now we're really good friends," I explain.

"Just friends?" Luke asks in disbelief.

"Yeah," I hear how disappointed I sound and wince. Luke must hear it and smirks.

"Well, she's never brought friends over, not even girls. So I seriously doubt she thinks of you as just a friend," he walks past and I just barely hear his last words, "and I approve."

I stand shell shocked, at least until I see Clary storm from the house, angry at something, and I run after her.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I ask, grabbing her hands. We're face to face, and I see the storm in her eyes.

"My damn cousins! They won't shut up about you or Will," she yells. I smirk.

"Well, I am very attractive-"

"They called me a whore," she admonishes me. My jaw goes slack.

"What?" I ask in disbelief. They seemed nice enough when I met them.

"You heard me," she whispers, "They are all dead set in thinking that Will is mine and that you were just some one night stand gone wrong. They're pissed that I'd be stupid enough to let it happen again," she says, tears beginning to form, but one word sticks in my mind, _again._

"Clary, what do you mean again?" I whisper. She looks up with wide eyes.

"Nothing," she says too quick, too desperate.

"It's not nothing," I tug her closer to me, wrapping my arms around her waist, "Please tell me," I whisper. She looks in my eyes and takes a shaky breath.

"When we get home," then she leaves me, walking back into the house to no doubt face more verbal abuse, but I follow, hoping my presence will stop the words. No such luck.

As soon as I enter, mere seconds behind Clary, I see enraged women all over and Luke trying to calm them.

"YOU!" one woman points at me, face red, "What the hell did you do to my niece?" she yells. Luke jumps in front of me.

"Amatis, relax, Will is his, not Clary's," he says calmly.

"That's not what everyone else in this family is saying," she continues.

"Well, I apologize that you were given wrong information. Will is my son, and I'm just here with Clary because she invited me. She is not his mother," I say calmly. The woman, Amatis, narrows her eyes at me before walking out the kitchen.

"She's just embarrassed for the scene she made,' Luke tells me, and I nod.

"Where's Clary?" I ask.

"Upstairs," Luke says. I nod and go up, making sure to grab Will before I do, unsure if he should be just drifting around all these angry people. I ascend the steps quietly and see all the doors shut, minus one. I walk over and hear Jocelyn. I'm about to walk in when her words stop me.

"He just wants a pretty young girl to take care of him and his son," she tells who I'm assuming is Clary.

"We're not dating, I'm just helping him out," Clary replies.

"Not now, but he wants to be dating you. You're too young to be settling down with a boy that already has a baby,"

"But I'm not settling down mom, and I love that little boy, and I really care for Jace," Clary continues.

"Exactly, you're already in too deep! What else would that boy want from you except a nanny he can sleep with?" the words should never be from a mother to a daughter. They are cruel and wounding.

"Maybe my mind, or my sense of humor. I know it's hard for you to believe, but I'm not the damaged little girl Sebastian left me as four years ago. I've grown up and healed myself," clary responds, and I have to know who this Sebastian is.

"Whatever, but don't come crying back here like you did then," I quickly dip into the closest door to avoid being caught. I hear hard steps doing down, and I peek out the door to see Clary hugging herself in the hall, barely keeping it together.

I go to her, and wrap her in a hug, Will joining in. She starts off sniffling, stray tears occasionally falling, but then ends up sobbing into my shirt. I lead her into the room she was just in and sit her on the bed.

"Do you want to leave?" I ask, unsure if she wants to face those people, her family again.

"That would seem like we're guilty," she murmurs, but she looks up at me, as if begging for me to take her away from this place. We sit in silence until we hear people speaking excitedly downstairs.

"Jonathan is probably here," Clary sighs, going to look out the window. She nods to herself, confirming her previous statement, "I have to see him, just one hour. Then can we please go?" she asked, her eyes tired but desperate.

"I'll go anything you want," I tell her.

"I'm sorry your first meeting with my family is so…"she trails off.

"Interesting?" I attempt, trying to assure her that I have seen much, much worse from my own family.

"Interesting is my parents being famous actors that are secretly obsessed with collecting cat fur. This is just horrible!" she moans, throwing herself back on the bed. Despite the current situation, I can't help but wonder if this is her room, the room she spent her childhood, adolescence and teenage years in. The room she slept in every night and where her thought of all those little girl crushes.

"No, this is only the spare room. My room is down the hall," she grins fondly, and I blush realizing I must have voiced these very embarrassing thoughts.

"Oh, well okay. And um, don't worry about your family or anything. I have been lucky enough to get to know you and I love what I've seen," I admit, coming to wrap my spare arm around her waist. Clary leans into my side, sliding her own arm around my waist, taking a deep long breath.

"Thank you Jace, for everything," she whispers, "I think I'm ready," she nods to herself and I give her shoulder a squeeze before leading us all out the room and down the steps.

It is much quieter now, but there are a few indistinct murmurs throughout the first floor. Clary leads us to the kitchen and I sigh in relief upon only seeing Luke speaking animatedly with a young man. He has white blond hair and when he turns to see who has entered the kitchen; his eyes are grass green, a few shades lighter than Clary's.

"Clary!" he exclaims as he walks over quickly and whisks her up into a tight hug. Jealousy claws at my stomach until I realize this must he Jonathan, her brother.

"Jon! I've missed you so much," I hear Clary sigh. When they split, I meet eyes with Jon and he looks at me quizzically.

"This is Jace, my…friend," Clary begins, pausing before giving me a very unassuming label.

I hear Luke scoff and then attempt to cover it with a coughing fit, to which Clary rolls her eyes and Jon's eyes harden.

He holds out a hand for me and when I place mine in it, he squeezes rather hard. Not willing to back down, I return equal pressure, to which the other man smiles.

"I'm Jonathan, the older brother, and the cop. The cop with cop friends and lots of pepper spray in my trunk," he introduces himself.

"We all know you leave that in your locker at the station," Clary rolls her eyes, lightly shoving at her brother.

"He didn't!" he whispers not so quietly back to which I laugh.

"Well, it's very nice to meet one of New York's finest," I reply, giving a cheeky grin. He rolls his eyes, but returns the grin before looking down to will who has his head tucked into my neck with his thumb in his mouth, eyes drooping.

"Aww, he's so cute. You know, Clary used to do that. She was a real cute baby, but I have no idea what happened," Jon jibes, stooping down slightly to get a better look at Will, "You know, Aunt Edna was screaming something about me being an uncle, but I didn't believe it," Jon continues, fixing me with a steely gaze.

Clary groans, sliding a hand down her face, "They've corrupted your mind too?" she begins irritably, "Will is Jace's baby, not mine. We met after he was born and living three months and Jace and I just so happened to become really good friends," she finished.

"I know, Luke explained everything. But you know how much I've missed messing with my baby sister," he sniffs as if he's about to cry and pulls Clary to his chest, messing up her hair and covering her entire face with one of his hands. She squirms and resorts to elbowing him in the ribs.

Jonathan merely laughs, but releases her.

"I'm sorry everyone's being such asses about it, but you know how up-tight everyone is," he says apologetically, shooting us each a glance of pity.

"Whatever, I just wanted to see you, give you your gift then we're leaving," Clary replied, walking to where all the gifts are piled on a table, and she grabs the box we came here with.

"Clary, I want you here, all of you," he looks to me and Will, "don't let everyone else ruin that," he pleads.

"Listen, I'll visit you at your place soon, but I'm not in the mood to be judged by the entire Fairchild family right now, so just open your gift," Clary sighs, urging him to take the box. He does and childishly shakes it, at which Clary grimaces.

Laughing, he tears off the hunter green paper, discarding it to the ground. When he sees what lies beneath, tears start to well in his eyes.

"How'd you find it?" he asks voice thick with emotion.

"Visiting a lot of antique shops," she laughs dryly. It looks like a simple model car, still in the box in pristine condition. But I don't understand why it would warrant tears from, now, both the siblings.

"Thank you Clary, it means so much," then they were hugging and they did so for a very long time, "he would have loved to of seen the completed collection," Jon said, holding the box close.

"Well, I'll visit you soon," Clary smiled, wiping the few tears that managed to escape from her cheeks.

"Of course, and bring those two," he pointed over to me, "It's been a while since we've had a baby around, and I'll take what I can get in terms of a niece or nephew. Let's not forget your clocks a ticking baby sister," he told her jokingly, tapping his wrist as if there was a watch there. Clary just shoved him away with a playful grin.

Luke came up beside me and I shook his hand, thanking him for being so understanding.

"Of course, but make sure you take care of her. This has affected her more than she's letting on. Don't let her bottle it all up," Then to my surprise, he pulled me into a hug, an encouraging, fatherly hug that I relished every second of. My father never hugged me like that.

When Clary comes to say goodbye to Luke, Jon saddles up to my side.

"Well, I don't know why you two don't DTR, but I think it's pretty obvious Clary really likes you, or at least your kid. Take care of her, and don't let her slip away, because she won't wait forever," Jon began seriously, then a grin split his face, "see you soon, future brother in law," then he ran away. Clary must have heard because she shouted some colorful vocabulary after him.

I promptly walked over and hugged to my side.

"It does have a nice ring to it," I joked, and she flushed a deep scarlet.

"Whatever, let's just go,' she murmured. Directing her words to Luke she says, "Tell mom I said bye," then we were out the door and on our way back to the city.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: I know, I'm horrible at updates. And I left off at a pretty cliffy place. But I had to collect my thoughts on where I wanted the story to go, then procrastinate on getting there. **I reread the story and noticed a big mess up. For all necessary purposes, forget about the guy from the club that messed with Clary. Sebastian is a guy from her past that she has not seen in years but we will learn more about. Sorry for any confusion.**

Author's P.O.V

They duo hauled ass out of the driveway as if they were in a very real scene from mission impossible. Clary was tense until they reached the highway, the long expanses of road far from her family, offering her comfort. She had expected a few squinted eyes and whispered questions, considering her past, but nothing like what had happened. This is what occupies her thoughts as Jace drives, the silence of the car near deafening.

When they reached the apartment, Clary finally offered Jace something. It was a small smile, but it was something. She grabbed a sleeping Will from his car seat and walked with Jace into the elevator, relishing the warmth and comfort his proximity brought her.

Entering his apartment, Clary stopped in the entryway, looking up at the boy she had thought would be running for the hills by now.

"I know you must be confused. I will explain everything soon, but for now I'd just like to forget," she sighed.

He reached a hand up to cradle her cheek, "Take all the time you need," he whispered, worried any louder tone would send her running like a scared animal, "I can be very good at distraction," he offered.

"Dinner does sound nice," she smiled. Jace beamed, immediately diving for his jacket that housed his phone. He called Alec and requested his babysitting services. Alec readily agreed, promising Magnus was working late anyways, ensuring the trio's secret would stay just that, a secret.

Clary went down to her apartment, excitedly, saying she wanted Jace to be surprised. He waited for Alec to arrive before changing quickly as well. When he was assured everything was prepared, he texted Clary that he would pick her up in a few minutes before leaving his room. He made sure Will was taken care of and ran through anything Alec would need to know before departing.

Riding down the elevator was the longest fifteen seconds of his life. His palms began to sweat and the air seemed to thicken around him. He was going on a date, a very important date. He was taking Clary, the first girl that made his breathing go shallow and brain fog, out for dinner. He knocked on her door as if in a trance and she seemed to open her door in slow motion.

She was wearing a dress he had not seen before, the fabric light and airy around her legs but lacy and hugging on the top. Though it seemed innocent enough in the front, as Clary turned to lock her door, he saw the back dipped dangerously low, and there was no way a bra could have been present.

"You look like my own personal angel," he whispered against her ear before she could turn back to face him. He took pride in the way her skin prickled with goosebumps and visibly shook at his words.

"I'd be honored," she replied, turning so they were nose to nose. Jace's eyes flickered down, landing on her rosy lips, then the mere inch of creamy skin the dress allowed to be seen.

"We should start going," he whispered, voice hoarse in the small hallway. Clary nodded and reached down softly, taking his large hand into her own before leading him to the elevator.

The drive to the restaurant was rather short, the duo joking and giggling like teenagers the entire way. When they pulled up in front of Taki's, Clary finally felt a question roll into her mind.

"Jace?"

"Yes Clary," he smiled.

"How old are you?" she inquired. She knew he couldn't be far from her in age, but she was still unsure of the exact number.

"I turned 26 in June," he told her, "How old are you?"

"I'm going to be 25 next week," he nodded before his eyes widened.

"Why didn't you tell me your birthday was coming up?"

"I didn't think it was important," Clary shrugged. She had never been a fan of celebrating her birthday. She had always been uncomfortable being sung to.

"It is important, to me at least," Jace whispered, "What day?" he asked.

"October 12, which would be Friday," she replied.

"Good to know," before Clary could retort, he was up and out of the car, an impish grin on his face as he walked to her door and swung it open. Shaking her head, Clary climbed out and took Jace's offered hand. Upon entering, Jace's back appeared to stiffen and he immediately wrapped his arm around Clary's waist, pulling her that much closer into his side.

"Jace, what are you do-"

"Will you do me a huge favor?" he asked feverishly. When he looked down at her like that, she would do anything he asked of her. She simply nodded.

"My crazy ex is over there, and I need to make sure she doesn't come over," he told her, watching the leggy blond from the corner of his eye. Clary subtly risked a glance and felt her insides clench. The girl was beautiful in an unearthly way. Her eyes were and unnerving blue and her hair was like falling snow against her porcelain skin. She was curved and angled in the perfect proportion, yet she looked natural to the eye.

Clary felt a churning of jealousy rise in her throat until she looked back up at Jace, at the way he stared back at her. The knots in her core seemed to unravel as she nodded slowly, watching a broad grin stretch across his cheeks.

Angling their bodies, he pulled her to him, front to front. His hands found purchase along the expanse of her tiny waist as he leaned down. Their lips met, and Clary saw stars. It wasn't explosive, but more of a floating off into the beautiful danger of outer space, nothing tethering you to earth. Jace's arms tightened around her body as hers found his chest.

When his tongue timidly poked out, asking for entry, she knew this was no longer about the blond in the corner. It was about them, the way she felt for the man with the baby, and the way he felt for her.

Pulling back, Clary saw the swirling of Jace's golden eyes as he observed her, from her own bright optics to her rosy cheeks down to her plumped lips, which he leaned down to nip at once more. He playfully nuzzled under her ear, inhaling her scent before pulling away only slightly to lead them into the empty booth.

Page Break

Clary and Jace had a rather uneventful dinner, despite his earlier worries about his supposedly 'crazy ex' being so close by. Although she enjoyed spending the evening with Jace, Clary couldn't stop the nagging in the back of her mind that only intensified after the kiss they had shared. She couldn't stop the words her mother spoke from invading the moment.

They hadn't talked about what they exactly were to each other. She believed they were friends at least, but she was also Will's nanny. And that kiss was anything but friendly. Could she really just be a conquest?

These thoughts are what leave her idling by the door of Jace's apartment after walking Alec out.

"Hey, are you coming to bed?" Jace asked softly, his shirt slightly unbuttoned, showing a few more inches of golden skin than normal. He came to stand in front of her, his arms looping around her waist as he attempts to lean into her lips again.

Clary turns her head at the last moment, so his lips catch her cheek instead. Taking a step back, she's out of his grasp, her back against the door.

"Good night, Jace," she whispers, turning to leave the apartment, only to have the door shut again, a golden hand splayed over the surface just to the right of her head. She turns her head to see Jace's confused face, "Jace," she sighs.

"Are you going to your apartment?" he asks, sounding disappointed as he drops his hand.

"Yes,"

"Why?"

"Oh, you know," Clary attempts a chuckle, "I just miss my bed," she doesn't want to tell him what she's really thinking. Make him feel bad if it's not the case.

"Are you sure it's not because of what your mom said today?" he asked, stooping low so he could look into her eyes. When she doesn't respond, he continues,

"I would never treat you like a notch in my bedpost. I care about you, more than I've ever cared for a woman. I don't know exactly what it is, whether its infatuation or something spiritual or even love, but I feel it and it scares me," he admits, looking down as his cheeks tinge pink.

Then he looks up, his eyes ablaze, making her breath catch, "And if you feel even a fraction of that for me, I don't want you to leave. We'll prove them wrong, all of them," his eyes were pleading with her to do this. To believe in him.

"I just need one night. To take everything in," she told him, "But I'm not leaving you. I'll be back in the morning," she placed a quick kiss on his cheek before slipping through the door and into the waiting elevator across the hall. She leaned against the back of it before pushing the button for her floor.

Just before the doors closed between them, she saw Jace smiling as he leaned against his door frame. As the elevator began moving, her phone buzzed.

 _I'll be waiting_

Note: Hello! I know it must have crushed a few of you for her to run out like that. But she's a young woman who is considering risking her family reputation for a man she has heard to be rather promiscuous and who also has a baby. Not to mention how negative her mom feels about it. She has a lot to think about.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:** I'm disgusted by my own lack of updating. I can't stand that I'm turning into one of those authors that doesn't write for nearly years at a time. My belated new years' resolution: be the writer, my wonderful readers deserve! Thank you for sticking with me through this B.S I have inflicted upon you.

As Clary lay in her bed that night, watching as headlights illuminated her window then drifted out of sight, she had never felt a deeper connection to her city of birth. Like the city, she was thrumming with energy, unable to shut her eyes as her mind raced on without consent. It went to the deepest, darkest corners of her forgotten mind before looping back to the golden sunshine and blue skies Jace and Will had brought her. Most of all, she found herself craving Jace's body warming the covers around her, or the way Will's velvet skin, so pure and untainted felt against her own.

She thought of her mom, and her childhood that had been so deceivingly easy. No inclination of the hardships life could hold. She tried to remember her mother from before. With her unlined face and always smiling lips. It was harder than it should have been.

When the first bits of morning light began to peak through and bid her good morning, Clary decided she needed to sleep, if only for an hour or two. And to do that, she would need Jace. She got out of bed and calmly pulled her robe on over her nightgown. She slid on a pair of slippers and brushes her teeth, glancing in the mirror ever so often to ensure she doesn't look as tired as she felt. After feeling a bit more alive, she leaves her apartment and makes her way to Jace's.

Clary knocks softly on the door and waits. When she hears not the slightest stirring behind the door, she bites her lip in anticipation, ready to go home and return a bit later. She turns away and presses the call button for the elevator when she hears the small squeal of the door opening on yawning hinges.

"Not leaving me again are you?" she hears a groggy voice from behind her. Clary turns and sees Jace standing in the doorway, and eye squinted against the hallway's light. He was shirtless, his legs adorning a pair of navy blue plaid pants with a small hole in the knee.

"I just didn't think you were up," Clary smiled at him and she walked over and pressed herself into a hug. He hugged her back, placing his cheek atop her head.

"I told you I'd be waiting," he whispered before lifting an arm to shut the door behind her.

"I couldn't sleep without you," Clary's tongue, heavy from drowsiness spoke without her volition and soon she found herself blushing.

"I was up all night, sitting in the living room, watching cars drive by," he admitted, content and she was to simply stand in his entry hall, wrapped in a cozy embrace.

"Did Will sleep at least?" she asks, looking over Jace's shoulder to his open bedroom door where the sleeping baby must be.

"Like a little boulder," Jace chuckled, "You want to see him?" he asks, pulling back a bit. Clary nodded with a smile and led the way to the baby, seeming to be just as much hers as he was Jace's.

When they entered, he was shifting a bit in his crib, his little face scrunched up in sleep. Clary immediately bent and picked the little bundle up, cradling him to her chest. She undid the tie on her robe with one hand and placed the baby's cheek to the warmed skin of her chest, his ear right over her heart. He settled in with a baby huff before drifting back to sleep.

"You're so beautiful," Jace whispered. She looked at him strangely, and in the moment, Jace knew she had no idea. No idea that there was not a more breathtaking sight that seeing the woman you care so deeply for holding your child, the morning sun illuminating her skin and hair, her smile curving into a natural smile as she looks down at a tiny human that could not be any more a part of you.

"Do you want to sleep? I could use a few hours," Jace offers. Clary nods softly, peeking down at the baby. Seeing he was sleeping soundly once more, she set him back in his crib and followed Jace into his bed. They only took a minute or two to assume a position they both enjoyed. Clary's head over his heart as his arms coiled her waist. Within moments they had drifted away, more at peace together than they could ever be apart.

Jace was roused by the shrill ringing of his cell phone. He fumbled along the floor by his side of the bed before latching onto the offending device. Clary had woken with him, her chin resting on her hand that still was resting on his chest. She smiled languidly at him and sat up a bit, pointing to the bathroom. Jace answered the call as he heard the shower begin to run.

"Yeah?" he answered happily, sitting up on his bed, sheets bunching around his waist.

"Jace! I screwed up and I'm so sorry man!" he heard Alec's frantic voice on the other line, making Jace's heart race.

"Alec, slow down, what are you talking about?" Jace was concerned, his feet hitting the floor as he stood, hearing his brother pacing on the other side as well.

"She knows man, I didn't mean for her to know, but now she does, but it's kind of not my fault…" he rambled off.

"Who, Alec? Who knows what?" he prodded.

"About the baby! Magnus was asking all these questions, and you know I can't lie for shit! So I had to tell him. Then of course he told Izzy, and …she told her man,"

It still had not clicked into place for Jace, "Who?"

"Mom," Alec breathed, "She knows, and she wants and explanation," Jace heard shattering glass in his mind and a cold sweat broke out of his skin. He knew he'd tell his mom, but he'd planned on being the one to do it.

"When?"

"Sunday brunch, the family house," Alec replied, much more comfortable dealing with straight facts than the mess Jace always seemed to drag him into.

"I'll be there, with Will. I'll call you later Alec," he hung up the phone as he heard the shower turn off.

"Who was that?" Clary asks as she emerges in a plume of smoke, wearing her robe, tightly tied as she swung her hair into a towel.

"Alec, just calling to say how much fun he had babysitting," the lie was bitter, but he needed time to sort out what he was going to do.

"That's nice," Clary smiled, pressing a kiss to Jace's temple before going to get Will. He opened his eyes sleepily as she brought him to the bed and sat him on her knee. Three of his fingers were stuck in his mouth, a line of drool running down his chin, which Clary easily swiped up.

"How are you this morning my little man?" she cooed, causing him to look up and flash a gummy grin and giggle, pressing his head back to her chest. His small fists fiddled with an oversized sleeve of her robe.

"Do you have anything to do today?" she asks Jace.

"I think I should go grocery shopping, my fridge is looking pretty bare," he shrugged.

"Sounds good, do you want me to come with?" Clary asks, looking up at him.

"That sounds great!" he forgot the stress of his most likely pissed mother and stood to get Will's breakfast ready. Clary followed him out into the kitchen with Will, where she bounced him on her hip as Jace warmed a bottle. When it was proper temperature, Clary handed Jace the baby.

She was proud of the way he now balanced Will easily on one arm as he fed him with the other. Will's pudgy hands reached up and with little assistance, held the bottle in place. When he was done, Jace set down the bottle and reached out a hand, grabbing the knot on Clary's robe, and tugging her to him.

She smiles up at him as her hands collide with his chest. Will immediately makes grabby hands for her. His body arching over Jace's arm that offered support.

"He only likes me when I have food in my hand," Jace pouts as he hands Will over. The baby's head promptly fell onto her chest, head resting on the soft curves he couldn't get from his dad. A baby hand reached out and fiddled with a strand of hair gently.

"I'm more cuddly," Clary mused as she patted the baby's back, burping him. She marveled at how warm his body always seemed to be against her own.

"I'm cuddly!" Jace protests in outrage.

"But you don't have nature's pillows," Clary laughed, pinching at Jace's peck that held not an ounce of soft tissue.

"You got me there," he chuckles, coming over to stroke Will's head lovingly, placing a kiss to the wavy golden locks before moving to his room to get ready. He dressed briskly in a pair of blue jeans and a black t-shirt, shoving his socked feet into black boots that had worn themselves to softness.

"Come with me to my apartment," Clary spoke as he emerged from his room, grabbing his wallet, keys and Will's baby bag. Clary had already changed him into a pair of jeans, a red sweater and light jacket, his feet ornamented by a pair of red baby converses, "Oh and grab a jacket, its cold outside," Clary called from the door.

"Yes dear," Jace laughed, grabbing his leather on the way out.

"Did you just call me dear?" Clary asked as they entered the elevator.

"Yes,"

"It just sounds very…domestic," Clary mused, smiling to herself as her cheeks flushed.

"Well, aren't we rather…domestic?" Jace inquires. It was no doubt he had fantasized about Clary being Will's birth mother, he being his wife. You can't get much more domestic than they were right now.

"I suppose we are," she replied.

Clary unlocked the door with Will trying to make a grab at the jingling keys. She hands him to Jace as she makes her way to her room to get dressed.

Jace made his way to the couch and sat with Will on his lap.

"How would you feel if Clary was your mommy?" Jace asks Will, looking into the baby's eyes so much like his own.

"She acts like a mommy," he mutters to himself, trying to work it all out, "And I know she really loves you. Maybe she could, one day, even love me?" He shakes his head as Will looks back at him, looking as if he could see into his father's soul, understand his plight, "Just a thought,"

What Jace didn't know is that Clary heard his 'just a thought' and couldn't agree more.

The grocery store trip was relatively easy. Of course people noticed how cute Will was, and how Jace and Clary 'made such a beautiful child'. It didn't seem to faze either of them anymore, they simply nodded and said thank you. On the drive back home, Clary was fiddling with the radio and Jace was trying to find a way to bring up brunch with his family.

"You know, Alec can't wait to see Will again," he begins. Clary looks up and smiles brightly.

"Invite him over for dinner, we can make something really good tonight," she offered. _Clary is hot when she cooks_ , Jace's mind whispers.

"That'd be nice, and I was thinking, maybe he should bring his husband, you know, I shouldn't make him keep lying," Jace soldiered on.

"He still doesn't know!" Clary gasped, "That's terrible!" she sighed.

"And you know, while we're at it, might as well tell the entire family," he winced as it flew from his lips. He chanced a glance at Clary and saw her in mild shock she masked with a bright grin.

"You should, it'd be selfish to keep such a cutie from them from any longer," she grinned at Will that was thoroughly engrossed by the blooming trees out his window.

"It would be…but I want you to come with me," Jace says as they pull up to their building. Clary is burning holes in his cheek as she stares on in surprise.

"Don't you think that would be a bit much, I mean you saw how my family reacted," she whispered.

"My sister will love you, Alec likes you, and Magnus will think you are utterly adorable. And I'll be right there with you," he soothed.

"What about your parents?" she asks.

"They'll probably think you're a hero," he laughs, "You did save me, you know,"

"No, you're just a really great dad," Clary smiles.

"So you'll come?" he asks hopefully. Clary simply nods. Jace leans over and presses a quick kiss to her lips, "Thank you,"


End file.
